This invention relates to a unique drive arrangement for electrically driving wheels of a vehicle in such a way that a floor of the vehicle may be lower than was the case in the prior art.
Mass transit vehicles, such as a bus or trolley car, typically have seats aligned at the lateral sides of the vehicle, with a central aisle extending along the vehicle. The seats are typically at a higher vertical location than the aisle, and thus cover the wheels. It would be desirable to have the aisle positioned relatively low to the ground. This would provide increased passenger space within the body of the vehicle, and may allow the designer to reduce the overall height of the mass transit vehicle. Other advantages to having a lower floor position include improved handicapped access and greater ease in the loading and unloading of passengers.
Mass transit vehicles typically have several axles which support and drive or steer the vehicle. If the axle is a driving axle, then electric motors can be used to generate torque to drive the wheels. In a typical configuration, a centrally located electric motor drives two opposed wheels at the sides of the vehicle by way of a conventional axle. Usually, transmissions or drive shafts extend from the centrally located electric motor to the axle.
In the prior art, there are relatively large motor, transmission, or axle elements directly below the center of the vehicle. The aisle is typically in the center of the vehicle and normally goes over the axle, thus requiring the floor of the aisle to be relatively high. One known bus moves the floor up by steps over the axle. It is undesirable, however, to have passengers climb steps to reach the aisle and seating areas.